300th Annual Hunger Games: Power of Love (SYOT Closed)
by Alexandria160
Summary: When only sibling pairs are allowed in the Games, what will happen? Will killers become protecters? Will families turn on each other? Let the games begin.
1. The Quell

**Sorry, guys, about the incredibly short chapter. It's just kind of a Prologue to get the story moving. Please submit! I need districts 9, 11, and 12.**

* * *

Announcement of Quarter Quell

A man in a bright blue suit and slicked back white-blonde hair jumps in front of the camera. "Hello everyone! I am Remus Falcon, your Hunger Games interviewer and announcer! It's that time of year again! In just 3 weeks, 24 kids will be sent into an arena to fight to the death, and only one will come out. But first…" He grins, hopping up to sit on the counter behind him, and rips open an envelope, as excited as a five-year-old on Christmas. He slides a piece of paper out and flings the envelope aside. "The Quarter Quell. 'This year, for the 12th Quarter Quell, to show that love is a powerful force that even the Capitol cannot control, only sibling pairs may be entered into the Hunger Games." He shudders, then quickly bounces up, regaining his trademark grin. "Welcome, folks… To the 300th annual Hunger Games!" Music plays in the background as an unseen crowd claps, cheers, and whistles. Remus takes a bow, then hurries off stage.


	2. Sponsor System

**Alright! Time for the sponsor system! Just a reminder, we're still looking for districts 9, 11, and 12. Thank you to everyone that has submitted!**

* * *

How To Get Sponsor Points

Well, there's really no way to 'get' sponsor points. You just kind of use up the ones I start you off with. The writer, yours truly, gets 500 points, anyone whose tribute is in the games gets 300, if you submitted a tribute that _did_ _not_ get in, you have 200, and any normal, regular old person gets 100.

* * *

Items

_Food Items_

Bread (80)

Butter (35)

Meat (100)

Cheese (50)

Fruit Basket (90)

Bag of Nuts (90)

Broth (85)

Crackers (50)

Water (120)

_Weapons_

Axe (135)

Club (100)

Blowgun (145)

Mace (140)

Short Sword (140)

Long Sword (180)

Spear (175)

Trident (180)

Whip (150)

Bow and Arrows (200)

Daggers/ Knives (175)

Ninja Stars (150)

Poison (120)

_Armor_

Chest plate (220)

Helmet (200)

Shield (230)

Boots (200)

Full Body Armor (300)

_Medicine_

Disinfectant (130)

Burn Cream (150)

Syringe (140)

Painkiller (175)

_Other- Arena Specific_

Grappling Hook (200)

Night Vision Goggles (300)

Sleeping Bag (200)


	3. The District's Opinions

The President strides onto the stage, stopping in front of the camera. "As you all know, for this year's annual Hunger Games, only sibling pairs are aloud to compete. I have brought in the mayors of each district to ask their opinions." The camera swings around to reveal the twelve esteemed men and women, sitting quietly in stools at a long counter. The President takes his seat at the end and turns to Amber Vick, mayor of District 1. "Amber, what are your thoughts?" "Well, I'm betting the games will be extremely dramatic this year, with lots of sacrifice." "I agree." Casper Payne of District 2 chimes in. "The careers will have it easy, with all of the outer district kids protecting each other." This comment earns a lot of glares from the other end of the table, and the President quickly moves on to District 3. "Tesla, your opinion?" District 3's mayor frowns. "In a way, I almost agree with Casper. Most of the careers have been trained so hard to kill that they've almost lost sight of what's really important. I believe they will stop at nothing to win." The table ripples with nods. Marcus Brooke speaks up. "I think it really depends on the arena. My tributes will feel most comfortable in an ocean landscape, while Harriet's will go for a forest." The mayor of District 7 tips her head in understanding. Max Stroame of District 5 cleared his throat. "I think that some of the outer district kids might have a chance this year. Career or no career, family is family." "I don't think the quell really affects all that much. It depends solely on the kids and their personalities." Mercedes Benz (yep, I really did) stated his opinion. Harriet sighed. "I'm going to have to agree with Mercedes and Marcus. The arena and tributes shape the game." Calico Telp, Rye Wheaton (I'm running out of ideas, Ok?), Mazie Summer, Barley Smith, and Ashley Embers stated their opinions, the anthem played, and the recording ended.


	4. Tribute & Mentor List

**I am so thankful to all of you who submitted and stayed with me through that whole, long, tedious process. I am sorry to say that the story will still be slightly prolonged, do to one late submission, but with luck we will soon be able to get this show on the road. So, without further ado, the list:**

* * *

Mentors

**District 1**

Shimmer Fox

Copernicus Casanova

**District 2**

Helena Solus

Lupus Wolff

**District 3**

Tesla Wyatt

**District 4**

Sade Kukka (got creative, this is Finnish for Rain Flower)

Marshall Perigree

**District 5**

Luxa Stave

Pylon Lark

**District 6**

Ford Mason

Harvey Loring

**District 7**

Aiken Charles

**District 8**

Lacy Harding

Calico Dervish

**District 9**

Haley Ryan

**District 10**

Nico Hayes

**District 11**

Tanya O'Brian

**District 12**

Ashley Lane

Baylor Kirk

Tributes

**District 1**

Ciel &amp; Aloesia Veux- _SeungriPanda98_

**District 2**

Ariana &amp; Evan Welsh- _karmakat49_

**District 3**

Andy &amp; Anastasia Greenburg- _Penguinlover0813_

**District 4**

Caspian &amp; Brook Conway- _david12341_

**District 5**

Array &amp; Gia Thompson- _david12341_

**District 6**

Cassi &amp; Kylan Pertin- _Kkfanatic22_

**District 7**

Corina &amp; Calder Knightly- _butterflygirly99_

**District 8**

Griffin &amp; Larkin Evans- _karmakat49_

**District 9**

Juniper &amp; Simon Bayles- _Anonymous_

**District 10**

Giselle &amp; Aden Orinna- _butterflygirly99_

**District 11**

Edmund &amp; Beth Upshur- _Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived_

**District 12**

Allie &amp; Jackson Day- _Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived_


	5. D12 Reapings

**Sorry for the wait, I had an issue with my D1 Tributes, so I decide to start with 12 and work my way back. Let me warn you, this chapter is lo-o-ong, so good luck having the patience to read it all in one sitting. Anyway, hope the wait was worth it!**

* * *

**Allie Day, 14, District 12**

"Pretty, pretty please?" I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the sight of Hope giving me and Anna her best attempt at puppy dog eyes. I looked over to see Anna with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. It seemed as if she had decided to use this moment as a teaching opportunity. She stuck her tongue out to the side, as if in deep concentration. "Lower lip out a little more, and… Aim your eyes a bit further up." She commanded. Hope made the necessary adjustments, and Anna strode in a slow circle around her, pretending to make notes in her sketchbook. When she got back around to me, she made a little '_tsk, tsk'_ sound between her teeth, and I burst out laughing again. "Alright Hope, you can come." Anna whirled around and stared at me with disbelief. "What?" I said, rolling my eyes and walking down the hall. "Selena's busy today, so otherwise we'd be on our own." Anna sighed and hurried after me, Hope following the both of us like an obedient puppy. Anna gasped when she saw where we were headed. "Selena isn't actually busy, is she? You just didn't want her to come!" "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Nothing you need to be concerned about." I plucked a bobby pin out of my hair, tucking the loose strands behind my ear, and held it out to her. When she stood stubbornly still and didn't take it, I rolled my eyes and offered it to Hope, who hurriedly began fumbling with the lock. Within minutes, we were inside the Harrisons' house and hurrying up the stairs to Miranda's room. I pulled a handful of common coal rocks out of my bag and began stuffing them at the end of her bed. Hope grabbed some too, and eventually Anna gave in and started helping us. I heard footsteps on the stairs and tried to look innocent, but it was too late. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she observed the scene in front of her. She turned to leave, probably about to tell someone about our prank, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room. "Don't you dare," I muttered in her ear through clenched teeth, "Or I'll tell Colleen about you-know-what." She pulled away, looking hurt, and dashed back down the hall. Hope was staring at me, shocked, but Anna didn't look surprised at all, only mad. I sighed. "Alright, let's go."

**Jackson Day, 17, District 12**

"Morning, Jack!" My father's strong hand clapped against my back, and in my half-awake state, I barely managed to stay on my feet. I merely grunted in reply, a better response than he ended up with most mornings, and grabbed a plate of eggs and sausage. By the time everyone else came downstairs, I was fully awake and had regained the ability to speak. I made no effort at a greeting as Allie passed, but I affectionately ruffled Colleen's hair and gave her a friendly hello. Twenty minutes later, our whole family was clean and dressed. My mother came up behind me as I checked myself one last time in the mirror and straightened my collar, leaning over to kiss me on the forehead. "Good Luck."

It wasn't until just before the reapings that I finally figured out why our parents had disapproved so much of my relationship with Miranda. I had meant to meet up with Derrick and walk to the reapings with him, but my parents insisted that we go with the Harrisons. Just as we neared the square, our parents pulled the five of us aside. The adults all glanced at each other, before my mom gave an approving nod and my dad started talking. "Alright, so way back when, Jillian and I fell in love, got married, and had Jackson." We all nodded, confused about why they were telling us their happily ever after love story now, right before the reapings. Then, my mom started talking, and things got complicated. "A few years later, I met Paul at work." She gestured to Mr. Harrison. "He already had one young daughter, and another on the way. Before we knew what we were getting into, things got serious, and suddenly I found myself pregnant with Colleen and Allie." The girls had all gasped, or squealed, or whimpered by that point, but I was still processing what had been said. As soon as I figured out what they were telling us, my gaze went straight to Miranda. She nodded, confirming my suspicions. My girlfriend and I were half-siblings.

The reaping bowls were more full than I would have thought, seeing as only people with siblings of the opposite sex were included. Our Escort, dressed fully in a bright cherry red, supposedly to "Contrast the dramatic dark hues of the district", practically skipped to the bowl, finally settling on a slip near the side. She pranced back to her microphone before calling in her sickly sweet voice "Allesandra Day." I watched as my sister cocked her head, smiled, and strutted up to the stage, her sky blue sundress swishing around her knees, but when all eyes turned to me, I honestly had no idea why. "Jackson Day?" The escort called in a clipped, clearly irritated voice. When someone from behind gave me a nudge, I registered her call and walked slowly to the stage, completely dazed. I was incredibly tempted to inform the Escort that we couldn't be reaped, seeing as we were only half-siblings, but our parents had warned us not to tell anyone. Allie raised her hand to shake, and I slowly and reluctantly gave her mine. I knew she was doing all the shaking, but I wasn't quite ready to fully function, not sure if I ever would be again.

**Allie Day, 14, District 12**

The room was dim and stuffy, not very well suited to last words and tender good-byes. Yet that was exactly why it was there. My first visitors were Anna, Hope, and Elizabeth. I hugged them each in turn. We exchanged few words, but the ones we did say were meaningless. Eventually I stood up as tall as I could be, and simply stated, "I will win this, girls, and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise." I might have gone a little further than that with my promises, as I remember looks of straight horror on each of their faces. Near the end, Anna firmly grasped my arm and turned it so that we could all see the bracelet I wore. It was braided with three different shades of blue string, and tied with a white bead. Anna, Elizabeth, Hope, and Selena all had the same one. "Never, ever take this bracelet off." She said, her voice firm, but cracking. "It is not to leave your wrist until the day you die, alright?" Now she was speaking through tears. "We're not going to lose you, Allie. Not now." Then she hugged me. And to my complete surprise, I started crying and hugged her back. I was going to win this thing. For Anna.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I've got some apologies to make. Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived, I know I made that last part with Allie a little tender, but I just couldn't bring myself to make her the complete manipulative Queen Bee you wrote her to be. I fell in love with her from day 1, and I felt like that was the kind of good-bye the Allie in my head would end up having. So leave in the comments who you liked, who you didn't, and anything else you might want to tell me! (Yes, I know I'm publishing this on a Tuesday night when I said I would put one out every weekend. I just couldn't wait to get this to you guys, so now it will be one per week at the very least, hopefully more.)**


	6. D11 Reapings

**Guys, I think I'm starting to sound like a broken record. I am so, so sorry this is late. I was on vacation and couldn't put up this chapter until today. However, I got really into these characters, and I think you'll like the chapter.**

* * *

**Edmund Upshur, 16, District 11**

I jumped the fence and sprinted after Albert and Jacob, hearing Skye hit the ground behind me. I wasn't too worried about her being behind us, as she was as fast or faster than me. As I had predicted, she quickly passed all three of us. She hit the tree first, with Jacob right behind her, and Albert and I coming to a stop a few seconds later. We sat there, panting, slumped against the tree, until Albert broke the silence.

"When we were little, I was the fastest." We all laughed. It was just like him to try and redeem himself after losing.

"No, I think it was Ed. I distinctly remember losing to him twice." Jacob sounded sarcastic, but he wasn't lying. I had won a time or two when we were little kids, but that was just because I had less trouble with the jump. Now that I had lost my advantage, winning didn't come my way as often as I would have liked.

After another brief silence, my sister Beth walked over, a slightly amused look on her face.

"I really don't get it. Every day, you guys race from school to this tree, and then sit here panting for another ten minutes. It's pointless, and slightly immature." We all stared at her, shocked, for a couple seconds, and then suddenly started laughing. Albert got up and kissed her, and I resisted the urge to scowl. After all, what happened wasn't his fault- I can't imagine him and Beth _trying_ to do what they did.

I hopped up, offering a hand to Skye, who took it and pulled me down next to her. I jumped at her, and the two of us wrestled playfully until Jacob pulled us apart, attempting to shake his head in disapproval through an obvious grin.

"You two would make such a couple." He laughed. Most people actually thought Skye and I were together, and they had good reason to. Skye had always had a bit of a thing for me, but when I finally came out and told her I was gay, she was alright with it, and our friendship only grew stronger. Jacob turned to me, a slightly more serious look on his face.

"How do you guys feel about the reapings?" I glanced at Beth, nervous. We had talked a bit about the twist, but generally tried to think about other things. Thankfully, she spoke up before the silence became awkward.

"We can never be completely safe, but considering the fact that we put in no tesserae, and there are many large families in the district, the odds may be in our favor." She spoke quickly, and it took me a second to register her words. When I did, I whirled around and stared at her. I knew for a fact that she had put in tesserae. Her name would be in that bowl twelve times. When I saw the look on her face, and on the faces of the others, I knew why she had lied. She wanted to convince them that we would be safe. And she wanted to convince us.

**Bethany Upshur, 15, District 11**

I was on the front porch every morning, just to watch the sun rise. The morning of the reapings was the first time I wasn't alone. I didn't react to the gentle _click, swing, click_ of the door, or the creak of feet on the old wood. I just stood, staring at the distant horizon, one hand on my pregnant belly. I allowed myself a small smile as Edmund's rough, callused hand grasped mine. I gave him a small squeeze. A reassurance that everything would be alright. We stood that way for another few minutes as the sun rose up into the sky. When the colors of the sunrise faded into the clear blue, I glanced over at my brother and swept his bangs back from his face, revealing his gentle emerald green eyes. I took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air.

"Hey" I whispered, though it was more like letting out a soft breath than speaking.

"Hey". He repeated my quiet greeting, giving me a slow smile and a quick squeeze. Together, we walked inside, ready to face the whole world and come back alive, but unaware that we might actually have to.

**Edmund Upshur, 16, District 11**

I don't remember much about the reapings, but one thing that stuck in my mind long after that day was the sundress. A week earlier, I had helped Beth pick out a yellow sundress with little pink flowers on it. The sundress was bright and cheerful, and I felt like nothing bad could happen to her. Evidently, I was wrong. The reaping bowls were very full, as expected. The bigger the family, the more tesserae taken. Both the bowl and the reaping square were noticeably larger and more crowded on the boys' side. Then suddenly, they were saying her name.

"Bethany Upshur." As soon as she was on that stage, her hand went to her belly and her eyes went to me. I don't remember if they ever called my name. My heart was pounding in my ears, and somehow I got up onto the stage. I remember numbly shaking Beth's hand, and then Duncan's words, echoey and far away: "Are you sure he's the male tribute?" then he laughed. I found myself hugging Beth, not caring what happened, as long as she was safe. I heard a slapping noise as we walked away, and I grinned. I still had friends.

**Bethany Upshur, 15, District 11**

I grinned as Skye walked in. "Thanks. He needed that."

"No problem." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I've been wanting to give Duncan a good hiding since first grade!" We laughed, and for a moment everything felt normal. Then she squeezed my hand and walked away. Next, my parents came in. My dad hugged me and started giving me tips for survival. My mother stood in a corner, wearing a tight-lipped scowl. I imagined much the same scene had played out for Edmund. After they left, Clarissa was let in. Clarissa Soy was my best friend since kindergarten, but she had no idea I was pregnant. Every day, I had woken up vowing to tell her. But I never did. When she walked in, I burst into tears. She hugged me, but I pulled away. It was now or never. Literally. I had to tell her.

"Clarissa-" I said firmly, wiping my tears away. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." She nodded, her eyes serious and full of concern.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted it out, scared that if I waited any longer, I'd convince myself to hold it in, keep it a secret. After a moment, she hugged me again, and this time I let it happen. Albert sauntered in last, and I immediately threw myself into his arms. He stroked my hair and let my cry. Too soon, the peacekeepers came in, pulling him away. He kissed me, pressing something into my hand, and when I opened my eyes he was gone. I uncurled my fist slowly, letting tears drop into it. What I found was a sparkling silver chain, with a turquoise bead strung on. I put it around my neck, crying freely.

* * *

**Alright. So, what did you think? I tried to incorporate most of the suggestions you guys gave me last time, so it's probably much better. In the comments, make a little chart of who you love, who you like, who you're neutral about, who you dislike, and who you hate. You can put two in a category, but please include all tributes that have been mentioned so far.**


	7. D10 Reapings

**A/N-**

**I am so sorry. I am a terrible person. I can only hope you all haven't abandoned me, but I can't blame you if you did. I just had a horribly busy school year. However, now that Summer is upon us, I will attempt to put out weekly, or in some cases biweekly, updates. I will also try to write ahead, so when September rolls around, I will hopefully have a huge chapter backlog and be able to continue through a good portion of the year with bi or triweekly updates. Once again I apologize profusely, and thank you all for being such patient little angels. On another note, thank you butterflyflygirly99 for Giselle and Aden, and I hope you don't mind the liberties I took with Max.**

**Giselle Orinna, 18, District 10**

I sprinted through the worn, partially cobbled road, dodging around people, animals, and various piles of feces, and jumping the obstacles I had grown to know well, I finally skidded to a stop in the market square, weaving through the crowd. And then, there she was. Rita Burk, a scowling middle-aged woman who always wore a bandana on her head. Every Sunday she peddled her vegetables in the same spot without fail. She was also one of the leaders of the District 10 rebellion. My brother and I had been swept into the rebellion after our parents died, and had been working odd jobs for them ever since. I handed the woman a note, grabbed the ripe pepper she held out to me for payment, and shot back down the road, grinning. I loved running. I could run all day and maintain my speed and energy the whole time, which was how I got stuck delivering messages in the first place. When I got back to the abandoned warehouse that served as the rebel base, the sun was still high in the sky, so I got straight to field work. I earned food and money from the farming, and anyone who needed my services could find me easily, so it was a pretty good gig.

"Giselle!" The next time I looked up, it was late afternoon. I saw a silhouette approaching, and had to put a hand over my eyes to make out who it was through the glare of the sinking sun. After a minute or so I could make out Jed Burk, another rebel leader. Once he was close enough to avoid yelling, he spoke.

"One more message before you go home, alright?" I nodded, raising an eyebrow skeptically. It wasn't often someone asked me if I was alright with delivering a message. They generally didn't tend to remember my name, either, which was strange, because it wasn't that common. When he didn't speak again, I gestured for him to go on.

"It's for the mayor." After a moment of surprise, I held out my hand, expecting a package or note. He shook his head.

"I need you to deliver it in person. It's very important and can't go into the wrong hands." I nodded.

"Time is up. You know what must be done, so do it. You can't let this war go on forever, or we will face extermination. I have done my part. Now finish this." I was confused by the message, but I started off anyway.

"Oi!" He called after me. "If he asks who it's from, the name you give him is Gabriel John!"

**Aden Orinna, 17, District 10**

You'd expect that the morning of one's reaping would feel special, or different somehow. But it didn't. It was like any other morning. Caleb woke me up with a loud, chaotic battle cry and a pillow to the back of the head. I lay there groaning until he mentioned pancakes, at which point I bounced out of bed and was ready to go in about thirty seconds. As usual, Giselle barged in as we were finishing up, handed me a tomato, and ran back out the door.

A little while later, I headed to the gym. I was shooting, as usual, when Andrew Carson strode in. Andrew's your basic bully. Tall, hunky, crew cut, deep voice, you get the jist. Lately, though, he had been especially cruel. And I was his target. I focused on the target, hoping he wouldn't notice me, but it was too late.

"Hey! Punk!" I scowled, shooting another arrow. I wouldn't answer to that.

"Orinna! Are you deaf or something?" I turned towards him, glaring.

"What do want, Carson?"

"The next World War." He called back, stepping towards me. "As well as your warm, sticky blood flowing over the stone cold floor." He continued his advance, laughing as I raised my bow. "You wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a real person." I couldn't help it. I shot back the first thing that popped into my head.

"I know what you're doing. You're just mad because I'm eligible for the reaping and you're not. You're jealous!" I watched his face. Shock, anger, and finally all-out hatred.

"How dare you!" He lunged at me, but I was ready. I dodged, plunging an arrow into his ankle. He howled, throwing himself on top of me. I reached out and grabbed a weight rack, using the leverage to roll to safety. He stood, picked me up by the collar, and was about to hurl me at a wall when the door swung open. We turned our heads. The man took in the scene, then calmly strode over and lifted me to the ground. He raised his eyebrows.

"Would either of you care to explain this to me?" I bit my lip, glanced down, scratched the back of my neck, and slowly lifted my eyes to his.

"I- I'm sorry, Sir. I'm just very nervous about the reapings, and I guess my anxiety caused me to lash out at Andrew." I looked down again, straightening my jeans. He sighed.

"I understand. Go on." He gestured at the door. I sat, slipping on my boots. I grabbed my shirt off its hook, and walked down the street, buttoning it. As I yanked the collar straight, I grinned at the sky. I had been charming adults from a young age. It was actually my job.

**Giselle Orinna, 18, District 10**

I had carefully located Aden early in the reaping, just in case. It turned out I was right in worrying. Our over-eccentric escort daintily pranced into the sunshine, somehow managing to keep a chinchilla perched on his shoulder as he straightened his handlebar mustache. After showing the standard capitol film, he danced over to the girls' bowl.

"Giselle Orinna." Somehow, my brother managed to make it to the aisle first. He held out his hand, pulling me through the crowd. We strode silently to the stage, heads held high. As we faced our district, Caleb and I shared a small smile.

**Aden Orinna, 17, District 10**

Kaylise and Caleb came first. They both hugged me, then Caleb stepped aside to let his mother fret. She hugged me and kissed me and cried a ton, which was kind of embarrassing. I felt myself turning redder by the second. Soon enough they were gone, and Max came in. We shared a quick hug. He smiled wryly.

"Try not to die, okay? I'd be bored out of my mind without you."

"Don't worry, I got this." We just sat together a second before he pulled out his pocket knife and started sawing at his rope belt.

"Woah. Man, what are you doing?" He handed me a strong scrap of the braided cord.

"I want you to have a piece of me, in the games."

"Your dad made that for you." Max's father was dead, and he held on to anything he had left of him as though without it, he would forget his dad altogether.

"I know." He said. "Take care of it, okay?" I tied it around my wrist.

"Okay."


End file.
